


Scott and Stiles Lucky # 13

by genpachixshino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genpachixshino/pseuds/genpachixshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is really bored one day and so he asks his best friend Scott to do the pizza challenge with him, Scott agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott and Stiles Lucky # 13

Stiles is a 17 year old in his sophomore year of high school. Currently he is on summer vacation and extremely bored not yet wanting to work on his summer homework and nothing else really to do he calls is best friend Scott who is a year older than Stiles and asks him to come over and do the pizza challenge with him, Scott agrees.  
Stiles was one day just sitting in his room in his chair and on his computer watching challenges on youtube and he took interest in one particular challenge that was called the pizza challenge, he liked how they were using strange toppings on their pizzas.  
So Stiles and Scott went to the grocery store and Scott went to pick up 13 gross items and Stiles went to pick up 13 delicious items an went to check out and payed for their stuff than went to Stiles house and wrote down each item on a small piece of paper and put them in a medium sized bowl and mixed them up then decided how would go first.  
"So Scott do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?"  
"I will go first so i can get it over with."  
Scott reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper and read it.  
"Banana, ok this is a good start."  
"Olives, nnnnnooo right off the bat."  
"Cotton candy, another sweet."  
"Mayo, damn."  
"Pineapple, weird ingredient."  
"M&M's, love them."  
"Gold fish, kind of salty."  
Carrots, eeewww."  
"Man you are having the worst luck aaahhh."  
"Shut up and take your turn."  
"Ok."  
"Gummy bears."  
"Ketchup, eeeww."  
"Celery, why did I think that it was a good choice to pick celery for this challenge?"  
"Because you wanted me to get it."  
"Yeah true."  
"Pickles, uuuhh."  
"Sprinkles, well at least they really don't taste like anything so cool."  
"Maple syrup, well hope it over powers the olives."  
"Yeah good luck with that."  
"Shut up scott."  
"Pringles, more salt."  
"Ha your pizzas going to be salty."  
"Be quite."  
"Reeses pieces, yum."  
"Grapes, weird taste."  
"Skittles, yeah."  
"Cinnamon, damn."  
"Starburst, my luck is changing."  
"Hershey syrup, man this is gross."  
"Marshmallows, ok now it's sticky."  
"Smarties, thier my old time childhood fav."  
"Jerky, love it by it self."  
"Onion,why my life."  
"Hhhaaahhhhaa pay back sucker."  
"Your an ass."  
"What ever."  
"Peanut butter still better than onion."  
"Ok now we need to put our pizza in the 450 degree oven for 8 to 10 minutes and then let them set."  
They put their pizzas in and Stiles sets the timer and they went to the living room and played mortal combat until the timer went off. Once the timer went off they paused their game and went to take out thier pizzas and set them on the counter and set the timer again so they know when the pizzas are cooled.  
The timer goes off again and they shut off their game and go and slice up thier pizzas and try it.  
"Oh wow look at my pizza Scott this is vomit."  
"Mine is a sugar rush waiting to happen."  
"Ok, you ready."  
"No."  
"Cheers."  
"Cheers."  
"Uuuhhh."  
"You alright Stiles?"  
"I'm so close to spiting it out."  
"I got a head ache it's way to sweet."  
"Uuuuuhhh."  
Stiles runs to the trash can and spits out his piece of pizza."  
"Scott you win."  
"Oh thank god I did not want to eat another bite."  
Stiles and Scott take big glasses of water into the living room and watchs batman vs superman and plan to take clean up so Stiles' dad will not yell at them.  
The End


End file.
